Snowdrop's Grand Adventure: The Search for Primrose
Snowdrop's Grand Adventure: The Search for Primrose is a film taking place in the third season of The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk. Summery One day, Snowdrop and Primrose were hanging out on a spot where Primrose and her mother use to be at. But tomorrow, it is shown that Primrose was no where to be seen. Just a message in a bottle no one can read, however when Gobber read it. He explained that Primrose has gone to "Doom"! So the foals, their dragons, and all their friends go on an incredible journey to find her. But however on their journey, they are hunted by a mysterious predator. And worst of all they are being chased by the Cloggersaurus. Plot The beginning of the story The story starts out with Snowdrop narrating the story, beginning with her life and how everything went. And then she explains how they discovered Berk and made friends with the dragons. And then explained about her mother and then adds that their real adventure is about to begin. Then after the title appears, the dragons were playing hide and seek with Snowdrop. And Eaglesight pounces on her and begins licking her. Then hears Primrose, she then comes to a cliff on view. And then she tells her daughter that she and her mother come here all the time when she was a foal. But she was unable to tell Snowdrop some bad news, and she begins to fade. But tells her some advice, "You're braver than you believe, and stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think," and she fades. As Snowdrop is comforted by her dragons, but unknown to her, she and her dragons are being watched by body heat. The mysterious message/The Adventure begins The next morning, Frostlord finds a message in a bottle. So then they encounter Skyla, who couldn't take her eyes off of something. When they ask, Skyla says that she sees skinned people. They then take a closer look and see more of them! And then Crystal Heart finds some dogtags, of some soldiers. Snowdrop, Skyla and their dragons then go to find Yuna and Hiccup. When they do, they were surprised. Then Snowdrop shows the bottle with the message. After Astrid opens it, unable to read it, (due to it being covered in mud and party watered out) they took it to Gobber. He then takes a look at it. And makes out: "Dear, Snowdrop, I won't be with you tomorrow because" then he stopped. As Snowdrop is looking at the window. Thinking about Primrose, Human Fluttershy tries to cheer her up, but Snowdrop think it's not for the best. Then Gobber finds out where she went. He then starts makes out an "O" and another "O" and then he gasped in horror! He quickly closes all doors and windows. And then lights some candles and then reads out: "She has gone to D-O-O-M Doom"! Which confuses the others, then Gobber explains that Doom is a horrible place. So Snowdrop proposes they go there and find Primrose. So then Gobber starts to make them a map, Sunil then asks if they will encounter, Hyenas, evil Lions, and Tigers. But Gobber warns them they'll mighty encounter the Cloggersaurus (a rare hybrid dinosaur). He then starts singing "Adventure is a Wonderful Thing". And then as they leave, they are being watched by body heat. The strange noise/Predator encounter The team are now out in the unknown and then suddenly Skyla sees something! It was a rock. They then herd a strange sound. Trivia *This film is based off of "Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin" with a mixture of "The Predator". *This marks the first appearance of the Predator in The Chronicles of Equestria and the Isle of Berk franchise Scenes *The beginning of the story *The mysterious message/The Adventure begins *The strange noise/Predator encounter * Soundtrack #Soundtrack: Rudy - Tyrouts the beginning of the film #Adventure is a Wonderful Thing - Gobber #The Predator - Blain Gets Killed Skyla encounters the Predator #The Predator - Who did This? our heroes investigate the dead deer # Category:The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk Category:Stuingtion Category:Stuingtion's Written Stories Category:Written Stories